Higurashi-Sonozoki
by Tsunade9390
Summary: Storia alternativa : Mion e Shion non riescono a stare una lontana dall'altra, quando riusciranno a vivere finalmente insieme però, qualcuno cercherà di dividerle ancora e ancora…
1. Chapter 1

Storia alternativa : Mion e Shion non riescono a stare una lontana dall'altra, quando riusciranno a vivere finalmente insieme però, qualcuno cercherà di dividerle ancora e ancora… - Onee-Chan aspettami, Onee-Chan - Una bambina di sei anni, correva lasciandosi ondeggiare i lunghi capelli dietro le spalle, correva a più non posso cercando di raggiungere la sua amata gemella. - Oneeeee-Ahh - La piccola non riuscendo a raggiungerla cade sulle ginocchia, appena si mette a sedere sua sorella era sparita. - Onee-Chan ? - Alla bambina dai lunghi capelli verdi non rimane altro che piangere. - Shion ? Shion ti sei fatta male ? – Quella voce appena udita era riconoscibile da per tutto. - M-Mion - La bambina seduta a terra si scopre il viso con le mani che prima teneva coperto, lascia intravedere delle lacrime solitarie scivolarle sulle guance, di fronte a lei la sua copia perfetta la guardava preoccupata, Mion si mise in ginocchio ed estrasse dalla tasca un cerotto. - Tranquilla, non piangere più, c'è la tua Onee qui - Sussurrò amorevolmente e mettendo sulla ferita il piccolo bendaggio. - Ti voglio bene Onee-Chan – - Anch'io ti voglio bene – °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mion Sonozoki si svegliò nel cuore della notte, con un gran mal di testa si mise a sedere sul letto e a guardarsi attorno, la sua camera era vuota, come il suo cuore. '' Perché ho sognato quel giorno ? ''. Si chiedeva mentre si massaggiava il collo, sua sorella da piccola era una piagnucolona, le stava sempre dietro urlava '' Onee-Chan aspettami ''. A Mion facevano piacere quei giorni, erano sempre allegri, fino al giorno che vennero separate con la forza, a nulla erano valse le proteste e le urla, sua sorella la guardava con le lacrime chiedendole aiuto e di non abbandonarla, ma Mion era stata incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa per lei. Inizio Flashback : - Shion no, lasciatela – - Mion aiuto, ti prego non mi lasciare aiutami – Quegli occhi identici ai suoi erano pieni di lacrime, Mion si sentiva impotente e non era riuscita a fare nulla mentre sua sorella veniva mandata in una scuola lontana da lei. Fine Flashback : Shion con il tempo deve essere diventata più forte, perché poi era scappata da quell'inferno. E la sera stessa l'aveva chiamata al telefono, la gioia era in mensa nell'udire la sua voce quasi simile alla sua. Ma Mion si sentiva lo stesso da sola, se dovevano vedersi, dovevano farlo di nascosto. Per questo Shion decise di cambiare scuola ed entrare nella sua, fu tutta una sorpresa alla quale Mion era rimasta shoccata ma felice. '' Shion, non ho mai mantenuto quella promessa ''. Ormai Mion non riusciva più ad addormentarsi, i pensieri tristi si erano presi balia della sua mente. Avrebbe passato la notte a rimuginare su tante cose.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 1 : Onee, mi manchi

L'indomani mattina, Shion si svegliò presto per andare a scuola e rivedere non solo i suoi compagni ma anche sua sorella. Prese la bicicletta per far prima. - Mii-Chan -

Appena arrivata avanti a scuola, sentire il nome di sua sorella la fece quasi trasalire, ogni volta che la vedeva voleva correre da lei e abbracciarla, ma i ricordi del passato glielo impedivano.

Inizio Flashback : - Ti proteggerò sempre Shion - - Grazie Onee-Chan – Fine Flashback:

Non lo aveva mai fatto, non aveva impedito a sua nonna di trascinarla lontana dalla loro casa, da quello che più credeva prezioso nella sua vita, era rimasta ferma a guardarla andare via.

- Shii-chan, che bello ci sei anche tu - Urlò Rena andando a salutare anche lei, le due gemelle si guardarono per un attimo, ma non si salutarono.

- Oh, si… Per arrivare qui devo svegliarmi presto –

- Come ? non ti accompagna Kasai ? – Come se si fosse preoccupata per qualcosa, Mion si avvicinò alla sorella e l'afferrò per le spalle, un comportamento strano ed insolito.

- Onee, mi fa male - Sussurrò Shion cercando di scrollassera di dosso, Mion sentendosi a disaggio e dispiaciuta, si allontanò dalla sorella guardandola con aria minacciosa.

- Comunque sia, non mi faccio accompagnare sempre da lui, avvolte preferisco venire da sola -

- Non ti azzardare mai più, è pericoloso se cammini in giro sola –

Puntualizzò l'altra, Rena non capiva nulla di tutto ciò, era solo dispiaciuta che le due sorelle stessero per litigare.

- Emm… Ragazze ? -

Shion fu la prima a voltarsi verso l'amica, dietro di lei si stavano avvicinando anche Keichi, Satoko Rika e Haniu.

- Che cosa sta succedendo ? -

Domandò l'unico ragazzo presente, le due gemelle decisero di non parlare.

- Nulla Kei-chan -

Mentirono entrambe, tutti avevano capito che nascondevano qualcosa, solo Rena sapeva in parte la causa del litigio.

- Mii-Chan ? -

Sia Mion che Rena corsero verso la loro aula seguite a ruota dal resto della comitiva, mentre Shion era rimasta indietro ad osservare le spalle dei compagni. Durante le lezioni, sia Mion sia Shion sembravano non ascoltare nulla, e di questo Chie-Sensei se ne rese subito conto, innervosita dai loro atteggiamenti decise di mandare entrambe le ragazze fuori dalla classe.

- Onee ? -

La prima a parlare fu Shion che sorprese del tutto la sorella, Mion si voltò appena, le fece solo un cenno con il capo.

- P.. Perché prima ti sei arrabbiata con me ? -

Mion si strinse nelle spalle prima di parlare.

- Volevo solo proteggerti -

- Da cosa ? –

Mion si voltò di scatto con sguardo rabbioso.

- Ma non capisci ? Kasai l'ho mandato io per te, per difenderti lo sai benissimo che avevi bisogno della guardia del corpo se ti succedesse qualcosa, allora ho scelto io stessa la persona più indicata, mi preoccupa solo che tu rimanga sola quando invece non puoi… Gliene dirò quattro - Sussurrò infine Mion, l'altra sorrise dolcemente e fece ciò che avrebbe voluto fare da tempo, allacciò le braccia attorno al collo della sorella e la strinse forte a se.

- Onee, mi sei mancata tanto -

- Anche tu Shion –

In quel momento entrambe tornarono con la mente a quel giorno che furono separate, e Shion si ritrovò ancora ad allontanarsi dalla gemella, Mion sentendo la mancanza di quell'abbraccio si voltò di scatto.

- Tu non hai mai impedito che accadesse, non ti è mai importato nulla di me - Urlò all'improvviso Shion. - Non è vero ! Io… -

- Tu cosa ? Se volevi davvero difendermi e tenermi con te, impedivi a quella vecchiaccia di portarmi via, non lo hai fatto. Mi fidavo di te e della tua promessa, sai che ti dico ? Mion io ti odio –

Parole più dolorose di queste non poteva dirle.

- Sei la peggior sorella del mondo -

O forse si.


End file.
